


Angels and Darkness: What the Black Sisters do for Fun

by Bubblegumlocks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackcest, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblegumlocks/pseuds/Bubblegumlocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2007.  Giftfic for tsarina of LJ, for the MERSE.  Requested: Bellatrix/Lily/Narcissa, preferably with bondage and the spanking of Lily.   Lily is captured by the Black sisters, and before she's rescued, they have a bit of fun...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels and Darkness: What the Black Sisters do for Fun

"Temper, temper, Mudblood." Bellatrix twirled the unfamiliar wand in her long graceful fingers, pacing before the single chair in the dimly lit room. Her hair was pulled back from her face, falling down her back like a cascade of blank ink dripping to the floor. She was smiling as she spoke to the chair, smiling and twirling the wand.

"Let me go." Lily Potter sat in the chair, bound by bright silver ropes. She sat on edge, her green eyes shining as she watched Bellatrix's every move. "Give me my wand." She managed to sound imperious despite her position.

Bellatrix laughed, a husky sound that made Lily's skin crawl. She felt the wand tip under her chin, forcing it upwards until she was stretching to avoid it digging into her soft flesh. Bellatrix laughed again and bent down, wand still poised, until she was a hair's breadth from Lily's face.

"No." The word was oddly quiet against her lips. Bellatrix stood there, mouthing the word over and over, barely grazing Lily's pale skin with her lips. Her eyes were bright and wide, and she smiled around the word, over and over. Lily _reached_ and bit her.

She slapped Lily and laughed. "Filth," she whispered, holding her now bloody lip. "The Dark Lord will find use for you anyway." She left the room, Lily still in the chair.

~*~

Lily awoke to find herself in the same situation; the silver ropes were still just as tight and uncomfortable. She moved what little she could, stretching her muscles to keep them awake. The room had no windows, at least that she could see, and the door was behind her. Staring at the blank wall, she made a few estimates, placing her captivity around sixteen hours.

"Not enough time," she whispered to the empty room.

The door opened. Lily stiffened as the footsteps came closer. They were light, gentle taps and she couldn't help but relax. Bellatrix had a very heavy tread.

Narcissa Malfoy stood before her, calmly elegant in pale purple robes holding a tray with a bowl and cup, half-smile formed on her lips.

"Hello, Lily," she said softly. "Are you hungry?"

She shook her head. "I won't eat. You've poisoned it, or laced it with the Truth Potion. I won't."

Narcissa laughed, a light tinkling noise every bit as disturbing as her sister's throaty laugh. "I haven't poisoned it, see?" She took a dainty sip, setting the spoon back on the tray. "Nor is there Veritaserum. If there is, it affects us both."

Lily narrowed her eyes. "Drink from the cup."

Narcissa raised a slim eyebrow but took a drink with her eyes on Lily. "Now, are you hungry?"

She nodded slightly. "Where's my wand?"

"Food first, questions later," Narcissa admonished lightly. She began to spoon feed Lily, alternating between cup and spoon until both were empty, a satisfied smile upon her face.

"Where is my wand?"

"I don't know."

Lily made a frustrated noise. "Why did you bring me food?"

"It's not polite otherwise."

She snorted. "Give me my wand. Let me go."

"No."

Lily strained against the ropes. "Why are you here?"

"Would you rather I find Bella?" Narcissa smiled, the same smile as her sister and laughed. Lily shivered and watched as she followed the same pacing path Bellatrix had earlier. "Bella calls you Mudblood and filth. She wants to turn you over to the Dark Lord. It was my idea that we have a bit of fun first." She smiled again, the expression lighting up her whole face. She stood in front of Lily and bent down. "You remember my other sister, Andy?"

Lily nodded, confused.

"She was Head Girl, like you. She also had red hair, like you, but not as bright as yours. She was a bit taller, but," Narcissa paused, walking around the chair with an appraising look. "Perhaps not as slim." She smoothed her own robes. "We're to have a bit of fun with you, like we used to with our sister, before she became a whore. She tried to escape, and look where that brought her. An abnormal half-blood brat good for nothing but screaming. You try to escape," her voice dropped to a whisper. "You try, and we'll come after you."

~*~

Lily stared at the wall, forever blank. She fidgeted, again testing the ropes, but she knew it was futile. The Black sisters were powerful witches, Lily could acknowledge, but she was one too. She concentrated, her eyes facing the wall, but really seeing the spell around her, in the shape of the silver ropes. She breathed lightly, not breaking concentration, but the ropes were too Dark for her to try breaking. She squirmed, starting to sweat under her intense concentration.

The door opened behind her, and she jumped. The ropes fell.

She was so shocked she didn't move in time to escape through the open door. With her mouth still open in surprize, she was frozen with a silent Body Bind, half out of the chair. The chair was whipped out from under her, and she fell backwards, still posed like some awkward animal in the last throes of death. She could hear laughing behind her, two laughs for the two sisters. Lily closed her eyes to see if she could focus on their words.

"...can't wait..."

"...Dark Lord wants her..."

"...play, for just a little while...."

"...mustn't find out..."

They whispered just out of sight, though Lily strained to see them. Narcissa had shed her robes, and was wearing a sheer nightie. Lily blushed and closed her eyes again. So this was their definition of fun...

She heard light footsteps reach her and then a finger lightly feathering across her face, caressing her cheekbone and pushing her hair back behind her ear. The touch was almost reverent and she shivered behind the Bind. A clunkier footstep joined the space next to her, and she was roughly pulled to her feet, the Bind falling off of her so she could stand. She opened her eyes.

Bellatrix stood before her, clad in thigh high boots, suspenders and a black leather bustier. Lily swallowed and tried to look away, words of protest dying on her lips. Narcissa was surely the Angel, making Bellatrix the Devil in heels.

"Come now, pet," Narcissa crooned. "We're not just playing dress up. You have but a few choices." She spread her arms open, showcasing the scraps of lace to be her costume. "We like green on our redhead, and these will match your eyes so well. Look, Bella, how great she'll look with the lace against her pale skin. Andy was always one to play outdoors like a common Muggle, freckles all over her nose. Here, pet, I like this one." She shoved three scraps of bright green lace at Lily, a smile gracing her face.

Bellatrix stepped back, holding Lily at wandpoint. "Strip."

Lily sucked in a deep breath and was about to protest when Narcissa spoke again. "You needn't be shy, love, it's not like we won't be seeing it later."

She reluctantly shrugged out of her robes. Bellatrix snarled at her plain Muggle attire, burning each article as it hit the floor. Lily turned slightly as she struggled into the green garments, turning a delicate shade of pink all over as she faced the sisters.

They smiled their eerily identical smiles, and as one, grabbed Lily. Narcissa smoothed her hands over Lily's small waist, admiring the fit of the teddy and adjusting the straps for less coverage. Bellatrix latched onto her neck, "For payback," she whispered. Lily moaned at the abrupt contact, blushing even more at the noise coming from her throat. She tried to step away, but Narcissa had her by the hips, rocking her backwards. Bellatrix was biting and lathing her neck, breaking skin and soothing it with her tongue, lapping at the blood as it trickled down her shoulder. She was so hungry, and Lily tasted so good...

Narcissa pulled her away, leaving Lily swaying from the loss of contact. "We need a bed, or some other reasonably soft surface. Bella?"

"Cissy?" she growled, eying the other side of Lily's neck.

"Do the honours?"

Without a word, Bellatrix flicked her wand, and an enormous bed stood in the formerly empty room. There were four columns that ran from floor to ceiling at just the perfect width apart. Narcissa smiled when she saw an abundance of scarves and pillows adorning the bed. "Perfect, Bella." She reached over and kissed her, tasting the blood that had caught in the corner of Bella's lips.

Lily watched as the sisters, like night and day, grappled for control of the kiss. Narcissa prevailed by breaking it, and reaching out for Lily. She felt compelled to join them and walked slowly forward to grab Narcissa's hand. It was soft, like the lace that brushed her skin. Narcissa was taller than Lily, even with bare feet, and she bent down to kiss Lily, her eyes open the entire time. Lily sighed, leaning into Narcissa's warm embrace, the silk nightie floating around them. Bellatrix was shorter despite her boots, and came around behind Lily to bite the other side of her neck. Lily groaned away from Narcissa's warm lips, her head falling back when Bellatrix threaded her hands through her hair.

One minute she was standing between the two, and the next she was on her back in the bed. Bellatrix was over her, the leather of her boots rubbing against her thighs. She could feel the lace being peeled from her as Narcissa kissed her again, her hands following the path of the lace until cupping her breasts. Lily arched off the bed, and Bella tore the rest of the lace from her. Two hands kneading and then a mouth latched on to one nipple and Lily cried out, grasping above and behind her. Cissy gasped when she found her, Lily's small hand absently touching the thatch of blond curls. Lily pressed further, and Cissy rolled her hips and her fingers. Bella laughed around a nipple, causing Lily to gasp. Bella bit lightly, sending a small frisson of pain directly to Lily's crotch. She moaned and her free hand reached down to her own damp curls.

"The curtains match the carpet, I'm surprized, Mudblood," Bella growled against her stomach. She left her nipple, using her tongue under and around, following the hollow of her stomach to circle her belly button. She tongued it until Lily squirmed, using both hands to force Bella away. "We can't have that, now."

"What's wrong, Bella?"

"Your pet, _Cissy_. She lacks discipline."

Narcissa raised a brow, challenged. "Oh. Well, there's a sure way to remedy that, my dear sister. What are the offenses?"

"One, for biting my lip. Two, for taking too bloody long to dress up. Three, for moving me from where I wanted to be."

Cissy smiled. "Is that all, Sister?"

She nodded, an intense smile on her face. "Shall you do the punishing, or shall I?"

Lily looked between the two sisters, confused as to why they stopped petting her. They argued before kissing, and Cissy was naked when they finally returned to the bed.

"You've been a bad, bad girl, pet. Cissy and Bella are going to punish you."

She looked up at them, suddenly feeling vulnerable. She swallowed visibly.

Cissy joined her on the bed, sitting behind her, her legs coming around her own. She could feel the damp heat from Cissy pressing against her arse, and looked up at Bella again. "Pay attention!" Bella slapped her left breast, holding her hand there to tug the nipple. "You will pay attention to me." Lily nodded. "Now, I want you to lay face down, across Cissy's legs."

Lily reluctantly moved to her knees, but looked at Bella again. A soft voice behind her begged her to comply. "Do it, pet. It'll be a lot easier if you go along with her."

She nodded, and moved to where her elbows were resting on the bed on one side of Cissy's legs, and her knees on the other. She started to lower herself to the bed, but Bella stopped her with a tug on her hair. "Stop, this position will do." Lily shuddered, feeling even more vulnerable with her arse in the air.

Bella came around to the side of the bed, kissing Cissy lightly before running a hand over Lily's arse. "So pretty," she murmured. "'Tis a shame to have to punish her."

Cissy nodded, and reassured Lily with a warm hand on each breast. She lightly kneaded them, the gently pressure contrasting with the sharp crack across her arse. Lily cried out, jumping at the contact. Bella laughed at the sound and struck her again. Cissy moved her hands lower, her featherlight touches soothing the skittishness from Lily. Again, Bella spanked her.

"Oh, your cheeks are nice and rosy now, red like your hair." She grabbed a fistful of it, bending around Lily to kiss her brutally on the mouth. "The Mudblood likes it a little rough, does she?" She smacked her again, twice in succession, her other hand still holding Lily's head back. "The Mudblood bends to my will, Cissy, like they all should, filth though they are. Look how pretty she is, all bent backward for me." Again, the crack echoed across the room. Lily cried out again and tried to move away from Bella's hand. "Hold her, Cissy, or she won't understand the full punishment. She's been a very bad girl."

Cissy used one hand to hold her still, while the other reached lower until she brushed against Lily's curls. Cissy searched and found that little spot that had Lily crying out for another reason. Bella spanked her again, and this time the cry was needy. Cissy's expert fingers were moving and circling and Lily's breath picked up. There was another sharp crack against her arse, so forceful that her whole body moved forward, causing Cissy's finger to slip in Lily's now wet pussy.

"Oh!" she cried.

"The Mudblood likes being punished, Cissy. Filth, all of them. Contamination of our society, and look how they beg for punishment. She doesn't even deserve our attention, but someone has to punish her, or they'll never learn. Pay attention, Mudblood." Her hand made contact with Lily's arse again, and she came, harshly crying out as Cissy's fingers furiously pumped in and out of her. Lily collapsed, and Cissy withdrew, letting Bella taste her fingers.

Bella smiled. "That's enough punishment for tonight." Cissy nodded, and kissed Bella. "Let's take this to our room, she's no fun now."

Cissy nodded. "Thank you, sister, for letting us play with her."

Bellatrix nodded magnanimously. "Does my little sister need punishing too?" She stared at Cissy, waiting for her answer as she moved Lily around, using her wand to tie her hands and feet to each of the four posters.

Cissy smiled at the bed, watching Bella arrange the Mudblood for the Dark Lord. "Oh, no, Bella, I've been a very good girl."


End file.
